Running
by waldork
Summary: AU Annabeth is running away from her past. Percy is running away from a life he doesn't want. And they are both running away from love, but maybe all they need to stop running away and run right into each other. percabeth and lots of fluff! i hope you will read and enjoy! other ships as well btw jasper, frazel and maybe a few others
1. Chapter 1 Girls Night

**Hey nothing much to say but everyone has an A/N at the top of theirs so here is mine hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's genius. **

Chapter 1: Girls Night

**Annabeth's POV **

"Shoot!" I hate being late; I checked my watch, two minutes till the lecture, "great, just great!" I am going to late for on the first class of this course, just perfect. _Nice Annabeth! _I thought to myself.

"What's up?" one of roommates, Hazel asked, looking up from her computer screen, which seemed to be playing some stupid show about zombies, or vampires, or werewolves or a combination of the three.

"I am going to be late to class! Have you seen my text book with the green cover on it?" I asked in a panic.

"Um no, maybe its on your bed under all of those papers." She suggested going back to watching her show and munching on chips, my chips actually.

"I looked already- oh here it is! Good, okay see you later!" I hurried out of our dorm suite, which I shared between three other girls: there is Piper who is beautiful girl of Cherokee descent. She has dark skin, chocolate brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her head and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. Her dad is like crazy famous actor but she doesn't like to talk about. Honesty I don't see many movies so I didn't know what the fuss was about on my first day. I saw a couple of his movies with the girls they were pretty good. She has boyfriend named Jason and he is hot, tall, blond who is sort of quiet but he seems nice and he is really sweet to Piper so in my book he is a good guy.

Then there's Hazel who is also very pretty and has crazy curly golden-brown uncontrollable hair, rich coffee colored skin and gold colored eyes, so basically she a knock out. She has a boyfriend named Frank who's huge and very muscular and would be very intimating but he has a baby face and a sweet smile. He is very clumsy which also ruins the jock look.

Next we have Rachel Elizabeth Dare aka 'red' a wild child artsy type who is sometimes referred to as a slut. I mean its not like that's a bad thing, people like sex, she just likes it a little more than others. She, like hazel, has wild curly hair but hers is red. She is paler then the rest of us and her nose is sprinkled with light dusting of freckles. Also unlike the rest of us in suite 3G besides me, she is without a boyfriend but she does um… let's call them 'bed buddies.'

I guess I should introduce myself as well my name is Annabeth Chase, I just turned 17 and am a freshmen at Columbia university in New York City, I know what your thinking you're pretty young to be a freshmen, uh-oh are you one of those smarty-pants, overachiever, know-it-all types? My answer to that would be yes, yes I am and proud of it! I am from California where I lived with my dad and my bitch of a step mom. Life pretty much sucked so when I was pretty young I decided to get out of there as soon as possible. The only way escape I saw was leaving for collage so I worked hard and skipped sophomore year and got in to a school 2,413 miles away.

I walked to the lecture hall quickly and made it just in time to hear the professor introduce himself.

"Hello my name is professor Blowfis and I will be teaching you about the wonders of the art of English literature, lets begin shall we?"

The class was almost two hours long but, time seemed to go faster. Professor Blowfis was an excellent teacher, he made this require course very bearable. He almost made me reconsider my major, which was architecture and my passion.

"All right that's all we have time for today; I know its tragic huh?" he said giving the class a smile, obviously being sarcastic. The class chuckled, "see you all on Monday."

As I entered the common room of 3G at about 5 o'clock, after class and a couple of hours at the library. The place smelled of toxic make up and strong sickly sweet perfume, the combination smell like desperation.

"Hey guys," I said tiredly knowing what was about to come.

"What's shaking bacon?" Rachel asked cheerfully, one eye covered in sparkly eye make up that I have yet to learn the name of, let alone master the art of applying.

"You look like Ke$ha," I said collapsing on the worn couch and putting my feet on the coffee table.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she said, going back to the mirror make up brush in hand.

"I would," Piper said coming out of Rachel and Hazel's room in a simple brown dress but when she moved Annabeth could see tints of twinkling gold thread that seemed to have been weaved into the fabric. "Can I wear this?"

"Sure, sure it looks beautiful on you!" exclaimed Rachel.

"So what's with playing dress up you going anywhere?" I knew that answer but asked anyway.

"Come on Annabeth do we have to go through this every Friday? Friday means girls night out and since you are a girl you must come, it is mandatory to have fun in collage even if you don't want to and that's final so start getting ready." She turned back to making herself look like a showgirl. I groaned but I knew it was useless, after begging and begging all last semester they all had made me go very Friday, apparently I was to much of a workaholic and I '_needed _to have a little fun' their words not mine.

"Stop complaining and get moving. We are leaving at six." Piper said but she smiled kindly at me.

"Ugg fine but I am not heels again, those things are going to kill me," I said.

"Fine drama queen! Now get dressed." Rachel said as she put a ridiculously large earring on and eyed it in the mirror critically for a while then, obviously displeased with the look, took it out and put on some silver hoops.

"Come on I'll help you," Hazel said coming from the bathroom where she had just finished drying her hair.

"Thanks but I think I can mange," I said I didn't mean to sound so bitchy but I hated getting dressed up.

"Well someone grumpy," Piper said smirking.

"I think that someone need to get laid tonight!" Rachel called from her bedroom.

"Don't even think about trying anything," called back at her.

"You ruin all the fun kill joy!" she responded coming back out in a tight short black flipper dress that showed her body off really well.

"Damn!" Piper said and giggled, "you look hot!"

"Why thank you," Rachel smiled, then looked back at me, "seriously you need some fun and some passion it will be good for you."

"First of all it joy kill not kill joy, second I'm fine without passion and third of all you know it is possible to fun without sex right?"

"You don't know what you're missing," Piper said giggling again.

"Guys come on leave her alone, she's young," Hazel said poking me in the stomach, "no need to pick on the little one."

"Hey! Shut up!" I frowned as all three girls laugh but that just seemed to make them laugh harder. "If you don't stop laughing then I am not coming tonight!"

That made them stop, I knew they were just kidding around but I was tired of being made fun of for my age.

"Okay we're sorry," Rachel said.

"We were just kidding sweetie," Piper said, smiling at me in a motherly sort of way that made my stomach twist, _no _I told myself, _don't think about that._

"Whatever," I muttered. "So where are we going tonight?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"Well I was thinking that teen club on 12th" **(A/N I have no idea but just go with it)**

"Oh sounds well… that sounds um cool I guess," putting as enthusiasm as I could, it didn't really work well though.

"Are Jason or Frank coming?" I asked trying to stall the painful process of get ready for a night at a club.

"No of course not silly! Its girls night, no boys allowed," Rachel said triumphantly, Hazel and Piper looked a little less pleased with the announcement.

"Now come on time to get fabulous!" Rachel said taking my hand and leading me into her room, which looked like a bomb had recently gone off, a bomb with clothes as shrapnel.

"Oh jeez, kill me now," I muttered.

"Okay so lets see, hm… maybe," she lifted up a pink puffy dress, I looked at it in horror _she can't be serious!_

"Or maybe hm…" she held up a dark purple dress, it actually didn't look that bad. It had a V-neck and came in at the waist with a thin black ribbon that acted as a sort of belt.

"Definitely, go put it on," Piper said and Rachel handed it to me.

"Fine," I said, going behind the changing screen.

"Perfect!" Hazel said coming in.

"Turn" Rachel said studying me critically.

"You look beautiful Annabeth," Piper said as I turned dully, "now come on let's do and hair and face!"

I groaned, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes," all the girls said at once.

"Come on I promise not to much make up, just enough to make those eyes pop and a little pink on your lips okay?" Piper assured me.

"Okay, okay but only if you do it, not Rachel."

"Hey I am amazing at make up!" Rachel said huffily.

"I am not into sparkles," grinning at her.

"Well you are just not amazing enough to pull them off like say moi," she said loftily.

We laughed and Piper got to work on my face and when she finished I had to admit I didn't look half bad. She had put some slightly sparkling grey and purple powder on my eyelid and drew with what looked like a black colored pencil on my "water line" as she called it. She put some mascara on me as well, which was pretty much like painting your eyelashes black with a tiny paint brush and black gooey paint; sort of creepy but it did look pretty good not that I would ever admit that to them.

Hazel was working on my blond hair with a brush and a curling iron. I wanted to asked why she was curly my already curly hair but I had learned along time ago not to ask about things concerning this type of thing.

"Fabulous if I do say so myself," Piper said proudly. "Now for just a touch of lip stick," she carefully selected from what was actually a pretty organized display of lip colors. _Hazel must have organized them._ "Here this is perfect," she applied a little on, it was light pink barely noticeable.

"Nice!"

"Absolutely!"

"Perfection!" all the girls exclaimed, I rolled my eyes but I had to admit they did a good job.

"Here put these on," Rachel pushed some grey pumps my way.

"No I am not wearing heels!" I said.

"They are only like three inches, come on they will look fab- wait for it- ulous! Please!" Rachel pleaded.

"I said no!" I said firmly.

"Come on for your very best friends in the whole world?"

"Yeah please!"

"You need to its life or death!"

I sighed, "well I guess three inches its that bad but if I can't walk tomorrow I am making you all carry me around!" they cheered.

"Yay, lets go!" Hazel said, all them were grinning from ear to ear.

"We are picking up Thalia on the way, kay?" Rachel asked.

"Wait I didn't know she was coming! Awesome!" I grinned too, _maybe this night wouldn't be that bad._


	2. Chapter 2 The Pick Up

Chapter 2: The Pick Up

**Percy's POV**

The club was pumping by the time we got there colored lighting flashing, music cranked up and everyone was dancing and laughing. Grover looked a little intimated and so did Nico but was better at hiding it.

"Guys, lets get a drink," yelled over the music.

"Wait they serve alcohol here?" Grover yelled back.

"No no it's a teen club but they have soda and stuff come on." We pushed our way through the crowd to the bar.

I guess I should explain my name is Percy Jackson freshmen at Columbia in New York City, my hometown. My thing is swimming, that's how I got in to Columbia, my grades sucked in high school and I may be a little slow at things but I am good and swimming. I hope to make it to the Olympics someday, but my mom said I still have to go to collage. Swimming is my passion and my dream but girls were my hobby and that's why my two best friends, and me though Nico was actually my cousin but that's not the point, were here to night. I was attempting to teacher them how to pick up girls, but so far it wasn't going well.

"Why can't I just walk up to girl?" Grover asked as I began to impart my knowledge about the things, we called females.

"Cause that's to direct it'll freak her out," I said trying to be patient.

"I thought you said before it was better to be frank," Nico asked looking confused.

"Later it is once she's hooked, you should be honest about what you are doing and what you want." I said taking a breath.

"So you just say like you're pretty hot and I want to sleep with you and leave before you wake up and never see you again?" Nico asked, Grover paled slightly I knew he wouldn't even attempt it, he was too in love a hippie tree-hugger chick named Juniper, but he was to much of a wimp to ask her out. They would work really good together but I didn't push him, besides I would loose my wing man, though he wasn't very good at it, but he was my best friend and I was good enough for the both of us.

"No, no you have to flirt with them make them like you first then be honest in a kind way." I paused to let that sink in and then continued. "Once they are flirting back and smiling and you can tell they are in to you, then you be frank so they know what they are getting into so there is no tears, no screaming or slapping got it?" they nodded.

The lesson continued on like that them listening carefully nodding at all most anything I said finally I thought I had given them all the info they needed to score tonight.

"Okay you guys ready?" I asked Nico nodded but Grover looked like he was going to be sick.

"So pick gentlemen pick your targets," we all looked around for a while Nico noticed a girl almost eminently but not to pick up.

"Yo Perce look who it is," he grinned and pointed to a girl in black punk outfit, her black and spiky with streaks of purple and big combat boots they looked like they could break your toe if it stomped on it. She was standing with a group of beautiful girls holding drinks, they were all laughing and seemed to be teasing the girl with blond curly hair in a purple dress she was a beautiful and that's before I noticed her eyes. Her eyes were grey and stormy they looked like she was thinking of a million and one things at once, she was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Dude your drooling," Grover said smirking.

"What?" I said trying hard not to blush.

"Which one?" Nico asked. He couldn't tell the most gorgeous girl obviously.

"No girl I was just … spacing," both rolled their eyes.

"Let me guess the red head?" Nico asked.

"No, not her." I said only then noticing the red head, she was all sparkly and in a tight black dress and very high, red heels on her feet, she kept turning to glance around the room, perfect. She was definitely looking to be picked up. "But now that you mention it she would make a perfect target, you want this one?" I asked Nico.

"Um no, I'm good," I raised my eyebrow but didn't ask why.

"So which one were you staring at then?" Grover asked.

"Never mind its not important," I said trying to get him to drop it that girl was not one to go home with a stranger I was sure that.

"Let me guess the one in purple?" Grover asked smirking, _he knows me way to well _I blushed.

"Wait how did you know that?" Nico asked Grover.

"Cause I have been his best friend since we were twelve, I know his taste in girls." Grover grinning at me I just rolled my eyes. "He has got a thing for brainy chicks and pretty eyes, you know the girls way out of his liege."

"Hey! That's not true I could get her if I wanted but I don't besides the red head is looking for a good time," I said defensively.

"right sure Percy," Grover said.

"Hey punks!" I felt a punch on my upper arms and grinned to look at my other cousin Thalia.

Her bright electric blue eyes twinkled, "how's my favorite cousin?" she said grinning at me.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?" Nico protested.

Thalia and I laughed, "yeah right how is my other favorite cousin?" she said ruffling his black hair.

Thalia was an intimating sort violent lesbian who gave everyone a hard time but if you were trouble you were glad to have her around.

"So whatcha guys up to tonight?" she asked.

"Percy is teaching us to pick up girls," Grover said he used to be terrified of Thalia but after she punch a dick who was making fun of Grover for his crutches (cause there was some thing wrong his arms so he couldn't get around without them.) he had been able to relax a little a round her and even talk.

"Ooh how's that going," she said sarcastically.

"Um who's your friend?" one of the girls with crazy golden brown asked from the group behind her asked as they came over.

"These idiots would be my cousins this is Percy and Nico and my friend Grover," I saw Grover smile at the mention of him being her friend.

"Wait Percy Jackson?" the red head asked.

"The one and only," I gave her a smile.

"Oh well very nice to meet you," she said sticking her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said taking it, "what's your name gorgeous?" I asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said.

"Okay then," said Thalia breaking the moment. "This is Piper," she pointed to a pretty girl in a pretty gold and brown dress, "this is hazel," she pointed to the girl who had spoken first with the curly brown hair and chocolate skin, "this Rachel of course aka red," Rachel smiled at me, flirtatiously. "And this is our Annabeth," she put her arm around the beautiful girl was gorgeous eyes and blond curls, I smiled at her but she didn't even look at me, I figured as much.

"Nice to meet you all," Grover said a little nervously, he also got nervous and jumpy around pretty girls.

"So how's the lesson going?" Thalia asked trying not to laugh.

"Fine, well fine-ish" I answered; Thalia still had not taking her eyes off me.

"What lesson?" Rachel asked.

"Um well…" Grover said.

"He is teaching us the art of picking up girls, fucking them and never talking to them again." Nico said bluntly, "I'm getting a other soda. Want anything?" he asked me.

"Um no," I was blushing he had me look horrible no way I was scoring, but Rachel laughed.

"Really? Huh? You must be good," she was flirting with me? Gods this girl is desperate.

"Thanks," I grinning, "what about you? Any good?" I knew we weren't talking about picking up girls anymore.

"I can hold my own," she said winking. I felt eyes on me and looked over to see the beautiful girl named Annabeth glaring at me.

"I don't think your friend likes me much," I said to Rachel nodding to Annabeth which seemed to make her madder.

"Oh Annabeth don't worry about her she is just a prude," Rachel said smirking at Annabeth.

"I am not! But you are going to get the clap or herpes eventually and I am going to say I told you so!" she walked away. Nico nodded at him and me and Grover went out to the dance floor.

"I've got her, have fun but be careful okay?" I think her name was Piper said to Rachel.

"Would you all stop worrying about me? I'm fine!" Rachel said.

"We just love you," the girl named hazel said and then walked away with Piper.

"Um sorry about that," Rachel said looking apologetically.

"Its cool," I smiled "can I buy you a drink?" I asked.

"I'd like that," she smiled. I bought the drink and brought it to a small table in the corner where she was sitting.

"Hey, here you go one root beer," I said handing her the soda.

"Thanks." We talked for along time about school, life and just random things that came to us, but we kept it light. We laughed and flirted a lot.

Finally she looked at me out of the blue and said, "so your place or mine?" I choked of my cherry coke.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing its just… well you are very blunt." I said but grinning I like this girl I defiantly could be a friend with her.

"Yup that's me, oh wait it has to be yours my roommate made me promise to not bring any um 'friends' home tonight," she said making air quotations around the word friends.

"Do this a lot huh?" I asked grinning.

"Well I am not Percy Jackson but yeah I get around some," she said with a little pride in her voice. I laughed.

"Okay so rules," she said, "I don't to pain and I hate being spanked but I can be kinky if that's what your into." She said and calmly took and a sip of root beer.

"No I don't do kinky or pain," I said trying not to laugh this was ridiculous I was really beginning to like this girl. "You should know I don't do second times, no phone numbers and no tears please."

"Sounds good should we go now?" she asked.

"Well finish your drink I'm in no hurry we have all night," I said suggestively.

"Good I need to go talk to my friends to tell them I would be home tonight, or not till much later anyway," she winked.

"Alright," she weaved around the crowd over to where her friends were dancing.

I saw annabeth with the other girls she was laughing and dancing around with her friends _gods she was so beautiful!... no stop you are going home with Rachel and its like you have any case with a girl as amazing as that._

"What are you- oh I know she's beautiful huh?" Rachel was by my side I blushed and tried to protest.

"No its fine its not like you're my boyfriend you can check other girls what if you want, hell invite them to come home tonight but I got to warn you she is not a bimbo nor is she a slut. If you hurt her I will personally go into your room in the middle of night and cut your dick off." She sipped her drink calmly as I shuddered. "She is not someone you fuck and ditch." She said.

"I know," I sighed, "she is way out of my liege and I'm not looking for commitment.

"Yeah but she is pretty huh?" she smiled.

"Yes …she is- well," I blushed. "Lets go."

She smirked, "okay."

**Yeah a little Percy & Rachel but don't you worry percabeth fans, all in good time**

**Please please review! **

**Hope you all are well 3 **

**-pm **


	3. Chapter 3 The Percy Jackson

Chapter 3: The Percy Jackson

**Percy's POV **

"Well I'll see around," Rachel said as she was about to leave, "thank you, I had a lot of fun last night," she said winking.

I grinned, "me too. Bye Rachel!"

She nodded and walked out but before I closed the door she turned and looked back, "hey Percy I know you don't do this but if you ever need some female company just find me okay?"

"Thanks Rachel."

"Even if you just want to talk," Rachel looked sort of nervous I could tell she didn't usually offer to be friends with a past 'bed buddy' as her friends had called it.

"That means a lot, friends?" I held out my fist.

She bumped it with hers, "friends." she confirmed, and left for her walk of shame.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"So how was the great the Percy Jackson? As good as everyone claims?" Piper asked looking up from on of her cheesy romance novels she loved so much.

"Better."

"Oh do tell," Hazel said, she looked relieved at the distraction since I was whipping her butt in a game of spit for the fourth time.

"Hazel, the game," I reminded her.

"Well you are going to win anyway," she said then looked back to Rachel who was setting down her sparkly purse.

"I'm going to change, shower and then tell you all about just be patient," she said she was still in her clothes from last night, and her sparkly make up had smudged making her look like Edward Cullen it was not a pretty picture.

"So I made a doctor's appointment from nine thirty don't be late, and at ten I made one for you at help for new mothers" I said coolly and shuffled the deck of cards.

"I'm not going to get anything, I made him wear a condom and I am on the pill, I have it covered." said Rachel, "thanks for the concern but I'm fine."

"Okay whatever you say," I turned toward Hazel, "one more game?"

Hazel looked at Rachel to the cards and sighed, "Okay one more."

I grinned, "great I'll go easy on you, I promise." I did I swear but I still kicked her ass.

"Finally!" Piper said putting her book down, as Rachel came out of the bathroom in yoga pants and a tee with her hair rapped in a towel on her head.

"SO?" hazel asked completely abandoning the cards.

"Well..." Rachel said grinning evilly.

"Well what?" Piper said.

"Are you going to sleep with him again?" Hazel asked.

"No, he doesn't go for second helpings," Rachel said a little sadly.

"Oh... why not?" hazel asked.

"He doesn't want the girl to get attached," she said.

"More like he doesn't," Piper said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Never mind keep going Rachel," she said.

There was a knock on the door, the girls groaned.

"I'll get it," I said, getting up.

"Hey Annabeth," a cheerful looking frank greeted me.

"Hi Frank come on in, Hazel is right here," I said opening the door wider so he could enter.

Both Piper and Rachel were shooting hazel angry glances.

"Hi Hazel," Frank's smile grew to a grin as he greeted his girlfriend.

Hazel sighed but smiled at him, "hey," leaning into him as he kissed her, and they headed into her and Rachel's room for 'alone time', which meant making out.

"Fine, tell you guys later," Rachel said getting up and walked into the tiny kitchen, if you could call it that all it had was a tiny frig, some shelves for food, a microwave and a hot plate, she looked tired, that Percy must have kept her pretty busy last night.

Percy Jackson, well I had heard a lot about him, he was a very well known player/ladies man. I also knew he was like a crazy talented swimmer and on his way to the Olympics. I hated guys like that, I mean the rest of us had to work our asses off to get into a good school like this, but he probably had a like .2 grade point average and just because he happened to be pretty good at a sport, he got to go wherever he wanted for free; completely unfair. I hated him already.

"Well I might as well call Jason," piper said picking up her book and folding over the corner, _I hate when people do that... wow I sound like bitch! _

"I think I'll go to the library for a while, I have some reading to do," I said.

"Are you sure? Do you want to hang out with me and Jason?" Piper asked kindly, I knew she just felt sorry for me.

"No, no maybe I'll call Thalia or something," I said, "you have fun."

"Okay well if you change your mind just text me okay?"

"Thanks Piper but no offense or anything but when you're with Jason you make me want to hurl." I grinned and so did she and then stuck her tongue out at me.

There was another knock and Piper grinned and sprang up from her chair and rushed over to the door.

"Hi handsome," she said pulling him down for a kiss.

"Hey," he looked down at her with the tenderest expression it made blush and look away.

The two smiling lovebirds came into the room holding hands.

"Oh hi annabeth," Jason said, obviously just noticing I was there.

"Hello," I smiled, "I was just going out I just have to grab some stuff from our room, then I'll get out of your hair." I got up and tried not to sigh it was sort of lonely here sometimes even with three other girls.

"No stay, I don't want to kick you out, this is your place too," Piper said.

"I'm fine I am going out anyway," another white lie, "so don't worry."

**jasper and frazel ftw!**

**Kinda boring chapter sorry, but it needed to be there **

**I hope you all are well 3**

**-pm**


	4. Chapter 4 The Big Fat Red Letter

Chapter 4: The Big Fat Red Letter

**Percy's POV **

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath, _I am officially failing ...again. _ I looked down at the paper and the big letter writing in a thick red sharpie one more time, then crumpled into a ball with as much force as I could. _I hate school! I hate collage! I hate stupid teachers who always look down on me with distaste and pity like they are thinking 'poor stupid kid.'_

I took off down the hall as Thalia called after me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't deal with anyone right, I just needed to get away and I knew exactly where to go.

I took a big gulp of the salty air, the ocean always made me feel better. The feel, the sound and smell always made me feel happier when nothing else would. I felt myself calm down as I sat the on a big rock that looked out at the water of the Atlantic ocean.

I took the crunched piece of paper out of my pocket and threw it as hard as I could toward the great salty lake but it was very dissatisfying as it was to light to really throw properly but it made into the water.

"That's littering you know," I heard Thalia behind me but I didn't turn around.

"Whatever." I said shortly.

"Move over," she said and I did. She sat down and we sat in silence for a long time.

"So bad grade?" she asked finally.

"...Yeah, I'm failing." she sighed and said nothing she knew that I always had trouble with school.

After a long few minutes she suggested, "maybe a tutor wouldn't be so bad?" I had always had one, for all of grade school, middle school and high school and now apparently I was going to have one in collage as well.

"Maybe it wouldn't have one of those grumpy middle aged ladies what about a student? It will be cheaper too," she said.

"Ugg no, I don't need some smarty-pants know-it-alls laughing at me the whole time, no way!" I said frowning.

"Well its that or Mrs. Martin," I shuddered _no. Never again._

"Fine, but who would want to tutor someone as stupid as me anyways?" I said shifting my gaze to the ocean.

"Perceus Jackson! I never want to hear that come on of your mouth again!" I started at her anger. "You are not stupid so shut up okay?" she looked at me fiercely, "okay?"

"Fine whatever," I muttered.

"So where would I get a tutor at school?" I asked after a pause.

"I have someone in mind," she smiled, "I'll talk to her and tell you what she says, okay?"

I nodded.

**Annabeth's POV**

"No!" I yelled at Thalia.

"Come on please?"

"I said no!" I frowned.

"I need you!" she begged.

"Anything, Thalia, anything else."

"You'll get paid." I paused _I really could use some cash..._

"Please?" she coxed, "for your favorite person in the whole world?"

I sighed I knew when I was beat, "fine but I reserve the right bitch slap him whenever I please."

"That sounds like an excellent compromise, so its settled I'll tell Percy that he has a tutor and not fuck around with her cause of her right to slap him silly." Thalia grinned, "thank you, really it means a lot." Thalia reached out to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking confusedly at her arms.

"I just feel like we should hug, isn't that what most people would do in this kind of situation."

"Oh." I blushed, "right so…" I held my arms awkwardly out in the general direction of Thalia.

"You have to lean in," she said, giving me a weirdly look.

Leaned in stiffly _Gods, how do people do this?_ My hand brushed her shoulder.

"Annabeth you have lean in! Oh know what never mind! How do you not know how to hug?" Thalia asked looking at me like I had suddenly grown two heads or told her that I hear voices or that my stuffed animals move or- well you get the point.

"I can I just …we, I mean you…" I said trying to think of an explanation. "I am just not a huggy person okay!" I felt the familiar heat rise to my cheeks and I just wanted the ground to swallow me was I wouldn't have to see that look on Thalia's face. I wanted to run away so that's what I did.

"I have to go," I powered walked away till I turned a corner then I broke out in a run. I don't want to even try and imagine what she must have thought of me. _I mean really, who can't hug!_

I couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to hug me, or who it could have been. It could have maybe been dad, obviously not my step-mom Jane, just the thought of her left a sour taste in my mouth, not either of my two half-brothers, maybe Piper or Rachel… but I didn't think so.

_Thalia must think I'm such a freak… _my eyes welled up, what was wrong with me why did I feel like I was about to cry? _Get a hold of yourself Annabeth! _I slowed to a walk and kept walking for the better part of the hour, till I finally made it to back to my dorm.

**Pretty short I know but I felt this needed its own chapter and as an apology I gave a super awkwardness! So don't be mad no one can be mad at the awkwardness! **

**Yeah, yeah don't worry I'm getting help… **

**Hope you are all well and happy and there are rainbows and Pegasi out side your window. **


	5. Chapter 5 Of Course, Teach!

Chapter 5: Of Course, Teach!

**Hello people from other countries, I mention stuff you might not know so if you see a * then at the bottom their will be an explanation okay? **

**Fabulous okay now enjoy**

**Annabeth's POV **

I checked my watch again, _he is late of course._

"Hey Annabeth right?" I looked up from my papers spread across the library table, and _wow,_ _he is more attractive than I remember!_ He flashed me his bright charming smile.

"You're late," I said tartly breaking my eye contact.

"Only a few minutes," he said sitting down and outing his feet up on the table and stretching.

"17 minutes and 23 seconds late," I said reaching over and shoving his feet off the table.

He smirking _what was so amusing? _"Well lets get started," I said.

"Whatever you say, teach." _Great looks like I got a new nickname._

I took a deep breath, "okay so you are failing correct?"

I glanced at him and for a second I thought I saw a look of pain and anger on his handsome face but in flash it was replaced with that smirk, "that's the rumor, teach."

I rolled my eyes, taking a breath again, "okay well we'll start with this."

**Percy's POV**

It was probably the longest two hours of my life I was right when I tagged her as a braniac this girl would give Einstein or Stephen hawking a run for their money. She was also the most annoy aggravating girl ever!

"Okay this is the last thing," she handed me another packet, I groaned. "Finish it for tomorrow, it should be pretty simple its what we have been practicing," she said ignoring my groan.

"Fine can I go, teach?" I asked.

"Yes we done for today," she said, and then muttered under her breath, "thank gods."

I stood up and was on my way out when I hear Annabeth's voice calling behind me.

"What?" I demanded turning back toward her and saw that she was smirked.

"You forgot something," she held out the homework packet.

"Oh why thank you I couldn't have survived without this," I said grabbing it out of her hand roughly.

"No you couldn't have," her voice was so serious I glanced at her.

"May I leave now?" I asked.

"I know its so sad I don't want to leave either but alas all good things must come to and end I will see you tomorrow with that packet done and you ready to concentrate." With that she picked up her backpack that looked rather heavy and walked out. I just stood there, there weren't many girls who can give as much as they were taking, it was refreshing and also extremely annoying. _Genius sassy beautiful girl who hates me, perfect just perfect._

"Hey how'd it go?" Thalia voice broke into my sarcastic thoughts as I walked down the steps of the library. She was holding to cups by their orange and pink straws I knew she had made a *Dunkin run.

"Hey cuz," I said walking up to her and she gracefully hopped off her perch on the white sparklingly wall which made her stick out like a thumb in her black punk clothes.

"Here," she said handing me a cup, "and here," next she handed a brow paper bag also from *Dunkin Donuts, I looked inside and grinned.

"You got me a muffin and coffee? Wow you're the best," I said.

"And don't you forget it. So?" she asked.

"I hate her," I said taking a sip of the creamy ice coffee and sighing.

"Of course you do, but how did the actually learning go? Is she getting through to you?" she asked and settle on to a bench and taking a bit of her *Boston cream donut.

I sighed the truth was that Annabeth was actually a really good teacher though I could see her frustrated at times she always controlled her tone so she didn't add stress to the situation and her explanations were clear and simple and if I still wasn't getting something she tried again instead of just saying the same thing over again. She was demanding and really bossy but I guess I needed that. "Fine I guess."

"Well fine than most right?" she asked.

I shrugged and started to eat my muffin.

I looked over at Thalia she was smirking, "what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she said grinning evilly.

**So *dunkin donuts is a chain of coffee shops that sell bakery stuff as well and its basically the most amazing thing ever! I would seriously starve with out it **

***Boston cream donut is a donut fill with delicious cream inside and chocolate on top. **

**Hey so I hoped you liked it and please review I love feedback like every one else.**

**Hope you all are well! **


	6. Chapter 6 The Greek God

Chapter 6: The Greek God

**Annabeth's POV **

"Hey how was it? Teacher the biggest player in school must be a lot of pressure." Hazel grinned as I stormed into the dorm.

"Ugg! He is so annoy! He can't focus to save his life!" I said throwing my bag down like a five year old having a fit. "And he is always smirking! I mean what's so funny anyway!" I yelled falling back into the lazy boy.

"Oh come on sweetie he can't be that bad," Piper said pausing from her novel with a man and women kissing on the cover it was entitled 'young love' I almost threw up in my mouth.

"He is!" I said sighing.

"Isn't his eyes beautiful?" Hazel asked.

"What? I didn't notice," that was a lie of course I had noticed his sparkling bright green eyes that were so easy to get lost in.

"That's a lie and a half!" Rachel said coming out of her bedroom all in fitted black clothes including a mini shirt black tights and high heel boots, big silver hoop earrings, and tons of silver bangles on both arms.

"Wow Rachel I like the look," Piper said and Hazel nodded. They were all used to this, Rachel drastically changed her look every day.

"Pretty loud if you ask me," I muttered, but she heard me.

"Hey I have worn way louder outfits before," Rachel said crossing her arms as if I had offended her.

"No she really meant actually loud all of those bangles make quite a racket you know?"

"Oh right gotcha," she turned back to me. "You can't tell me that you don't think Percy's attractive! I mean he's like a freaking Greek god he's so hot!" **(a/n had to throw that in there hehe Greek god I'm hilarious…well I thought it was funny) **

"He is not great, I mean I have seen better," I said shrugging _okay that was a complete lie he is probably the hottest guy I have ever seen but I was mad at him._

All the girls stared at me open-mouthed, I squirmed under their eyes, luckily Thalia came to my rescue.

With a bang the door was thrown open, "sup bitches! What's happenin'?" Thalia said kicking off her black boots.

We recovered from our shock quickly, "Annabeth over here doesn't think Percy is hot," Hazel said.

"Well um since he is my cousin I think I'll stay out of this discussion. Do you have any chips?" with that Thalia disappeared into the kitchen cove.

"I think you're just in denial 'cause you had a little spat with him," Piper said.

"No he isn't!" I insisted.

"I think you secretly like him," Piper said with evil smile.

"Oooooh Annabeth has a crush!" Hazel said laughing.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree k-i-s-" Piper's song was interrupted by my hand on her mouth.

Everyone except me was laughing now _I am never going to hear the end of this._

"Well Percy could keep his eyes off you on Friday," Rachel said in a singsong voice.

"That's a lie," I said but I blushed _why would a guy like him even glance at a girl like me, impossible. _

"Um no it isn't he was staring at you and when I commented he blushed and said he was way out of your league," Rachel said smirking, and I started feeling light headed. _That was impossible she is just messing with you_.

"Yeah he was staring at you I noticed too," Thalia said, munching on chips.

"Hey those are mine!" Hazel said snatching the bag.

"Percy Jackson was not! Don't lie to me," I was starting to feel really annoyed, they are supposed to be my friends and friends don't lie _but you lie to them,_ I shoved that to the back of my mind.

"We aren't!" both Thalia and Rachel said together.

"Guys lets just drop it, its making her feel uncomfortable," Piper said kindly.

"Yeah I agree if she wants to believe that no guys notice her then let her, she is pretty stubborn we aren't going to convince her."

I grinned in victory.

"Fine I'll drop it …for now," Rachel smirked.

I walked in to my room and flopped on my bed. _Had Percy really noticed me? No of course not, not with Rachel making 'I'm not wearing any underwear' look at him or with Hazel and Piper around. No guys ever notice me, plus even if he had, today I'm sure I turned him off with smarts no guys likes a genius, right?_

I shook my head to try and clear all thoughts of him and went and grabbed my backpack and started my schoolwork, but thoughts of him kept creeping back.

**Percy's POV **

"Hey dude!" I heard my roommate frank's voice, as I walked into my dorm.

"Sup?" I asked walking over to the mini frig and grabbing a water bottle, what I really wanted a soda but I was trailing so I had to limit junk.

"Nothing much, but I am going to see my girlfriend in like 20 minutes," he smiled that the thought.

"I can't believe I still haven't met this girl!" I said _it was true actually I don't think I even know her name, he didn't mention her much or bring her here. _

"Yeah weird," he muttered picking up a book at random from the floor and started to flip through it.

"Dude its upside down," I said frowning _what's with him?_

"Oh right," he said quickly, and flipped it right side up.

"Can I meet her?" I asked.

"Well we were going to do just the two of us tonight, sorry," he didn't sound sorry.

"Why don't you want me to met her?" I asked curiously.

"What I never said that!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" I demanded.

He sighed and threw the book back on the floor, "okay this might sound well you'll see, its just that if she meets you there is no way she'll even look my way ever again-"

"That's not-" I interrupted.

"Yes it is. All the girls love you! They think you'll charming and attractive and whatever else girls like in a guy, she see you and its all over," he said.

"Look that not going to happen she likes you! She has been dating you for months! There is no way! She is probably out of my league anyway," I grinned at him. "Please I wanna meet the girl who has you whipped!"

"I'm not- well okay maybe I am," he smiled, "but you have to promise not to try anything on her! Understand I know she beautiful but she's mine! Okay?"

"Dude! What kind of guy do you think I am! I wouldn't break the bro code like that! You're my friend I am not going to steal your girl!"

"Okay okay you can meet her I'll call her and see if you can hang with us tonight," he said.

"It doesn't have to be tonight I mean if you have something planned." I said.

"Um yeah I sorta lied about that we are just hanging at her dorm with her roommates probably watch a movie or something," he looked down sheepishly.

"Oh yeah sounds good," I said smiled.

**Review review review!**

**Hope you all are well!**


	7. Chapter 7 Movie Night

Chapter 7: Movie Night

**Annabeth's POV**

"So Frank just called he asked if he could bring his roommate along," Hazel said coming into me and Piper's room where I was helping Piper with her math work.

"Oh that's sounds fine to me," Piper said looking up.

Hazel looked to me, "Rachel already said okay so it's just up to you."

"Yeah sure I don't care," I said turning back to my reading. "What movie are we seeing tonight?"

"Not sure yet, any ideas?" hazel asked.

"Well whose turn is it?" I asked. See the four of us could never agree on a movie since Piper liked classic romance like 'sleepless in Seattle' or 'Romeo and Juliet'. I liked documentaries, Rachel liked horror and Hazel she liked indie.

"Um Piper's I think," Hazel said. "So what will it be?" she asked Piper.

"Titanic of course," she smirked when both Hazel and I groaned.

"Yuck okay well movie starts in half an hour and Frank and roommate will be here any minute." With that she left.

"Do you think she even knows the guys name?" I asked stretching.

"I don't think so she said she never met him," Piper said putting away from schoolwork.

"That's weird."

"Yeah I wonder why? Well I guess we'll see."

And we did.

"Hey Hazel," Frank said coming to through the door and giving her a kiss.

"Oh you must be-" hazel stopped and I looked up _are you serious?!_

"Hi Percy," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Hello again Hazel," he grinned.

"Wait you two know each other?" Frank said he looked slightly panicked.

"Yeah we all met Percy on Friday at that teen club," Piper said smiling.

"Yeah we met pretty briefly well except Rachel she um got some quality time with him," hazel said smirking.

"Wait you did Rachel?" frank asked Percy.

"Um well yeah I figured you knew considering she went back to the dorm with me," Percy said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh small world I guess," Hazel said.

"Well come in and lets get movie night started, oh perfect here's Jason," she smiled as her boyfriend entered and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Thanks so much for letting me join you, its really nice- crap," Percy had finally noticed me.

"Why hello to you too," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hey teach," he said with that oh so familiar smirk on his very attractive face.

"Yeah I am going to be in my room," I said to the others, "let me know when _that _leaves."

"Annabeth please stay," Piper said pleadingly as I stormed into our room.

"Should I or-" Hazel voice said from the other room.

"I got it," Piper said and knocked on the door.

"I would say don't come in but its your room too so come in," I said.

"Annabeth come he is not that bad," she said coming in.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed I didn't care if he could hear me. "Look I just spent two torturous hours with him and I was looking forward to relaxing and watching a stupid movie with my friends and now look who's here."

"Okay fair enough but if you change your mind I brought some microwave kettle corn."

She left with a wink.

"I'll go if you want I get it," Percy's muffled voice said. _Yes leave and never come back_.

"No its fine she just needs to cool off," Piper said the ever gracious host.

"Hey y'all," I heard Rachel burst into the dorm. "Oh hi Percy."

"Hey Rachel, nice seeing you again."

"Yeah you too, does Annabeth know?" she asked.

"Yup she's in her room," Hazel said.

"Oops bet she's pissed, she really doesn't like you," she said probably to Percy.

"I still say she is in denial," Piper said.

"I heard that!" I yelled through the door. The girls giggled.

"Denial about what?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said coming out.

"Ha!" Piper said to Rachel, "pay up!"

"Ugg fine," Rachel said and handed Piper a 10.

"You bet on me?" I asked frowning.

"Never mind lets start the movie," Hazel said quickly and we all sat down.

"can we watch like Harry Potter? We all like those," Rachel said as Piper opened the DVD case for titanic.

"We have see all those like a billion times," she said.

"But we have all seen this one a billion times as well," Rachel said.

"Twice, you have seen it twice," Piper said and slid in the disc.

"And that was two too many," I said.

"You said it sister," Rachel said giving me a high five.

"Its turn, therefore I get to choose and I choose this one," Piper said as the previews started to play.

"Please!" Hazel said who was cuddled up to Frank, he kissed her cheek and tightened his arm around her, bring her closer obviously ignoring the discussion.

"Fine we can watch Harry Potter, six one?" she asked.

"How about the third?" Percy suggested from his spot on the stool.

"Yeah I love that one," Hazel said. "I love watching Emma Watson punch Tom Felton, she is such a bamf in that one."

"Tom Felton is so hot," Rachel said coming in with a big bowl of popcorn.

"True story," Piper said Jason frowned and she shot him a guilty smile and shrugged as if to say 'well its true'. "Third it is."

The movie started, and all that could be heard was popcorn munching and scary music of the movie, I looked over at _him. _I glared so hard, hoping he would disappear but instead he turned toward me.

"What?" he mouthed, I scowled and turned to the movie. I felt the couch move next to me and I glanced over and whom do I see? That right Percy Jackson sitting right next to me, his leg was touching mine, my shoulder up against his upper arms. He was radiating heat, warming me; I had the sudden urge to snuggle up again him, _whoa! Where did that come from? You hate him remember!?_

"I sorry I didn't know you'd be here," he whispered in my ear, his warm breath on my neck making me shiver. I flinched, jerking my head away from him.

"Keep your stinky breath away from me," I hissed, _well it wasn't actually smelly …but he didn't need to know that._

"Fine whatever," he said quietly, shaking his head he moved farther away from me on the couch, instantly I feel the loss of heat, I crossed my arms and draw my legs up, my knees up against my chest, my arms rapped around them, I put my chin down to rest on my knees. I focused my attention back to the movie.

**Percy's POV **

_Who does she think she is?_ I fumed to myself; _I apologized even though it should be her who should be apologizing! _I glanced over at the bitchy blonde, Annabeth was curled up in a small ball. She looked so small and young with her chin on her knees, I wondered for the millionth time why did she hate me so much. I had assumed that everyone hated her that she was just an unpleasant person, but all of these girls were friends with her and loved her, anyone could tell that, _so why me?_

I felt eyes on me so I turned toward Rachel, who smiled and winked. I grinned back at her, _I really liked her, I mean I would never sleep with her again 'cause that would break my rule but she seemed like a cool girl I could do with another friend._

When she turned back to the movie my eyes wandered to my roommate Frank, he looked so happy snuggled up with that girl in his arms, it made me smile. Hazel seemed perfect for him, and he for her. I watched as Frank leaned down to kiss her forehead with a big smile and as Hazel glanced up and smiling to she kiss him on the lips and then snuggled deeper into Frank chest. The scene made me sort of sad and nostalgic, sometimes I miss that, sometimes I want that. _A real girlfriend who you could snuggle with and watch a movie, someone to take to dinner, someone to walk to her door and kiss her goodnight, someone to love and someone to love you…yeah that wouldn't be to bad, right?_ Wrong. I had made that mistake once and I am not going to_ ever_ make it again.

With that resolve on my mind I looked back towards the screen.

**Hey sorry this character took so long, and its crap but yeah I don't really have an excuse besides the fact that I'm lazy. Anyway please review but don't be too mean I know its crap so if you hate it just say 'its interesting' **

**Hope you all are well! **

**-pm**


	8. Chapter 8 Creamy Coffee

Chapter 8: Creamy Coffee

**Annabeth's POV**

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Hmmmm! Fuck!" the muffled sounds of passion coming from behind Hazel and Rachel's door were really making reading rather difficult.

"Morning!" Piper greeted me brightly, coming in from the cold outside.

"How was Jason's?" I asked, not really wanting to know but it was the polite thing to say.

"Amazing! How'd you sleep?" she was so cheerful it made me laugh. "What?" she asked indigently.

"Nothing, you are just very happy this morning," I said, standing, stretching and grabbed my coffee cup, ready of a refill.

"Yes I am and I guess I am not the only one huh?" Piper said grinning and winking, gesturing at the door where the passion sounds were emanating from. "Who is that anyway? Hazel or Rachel?"

"Rachel with that guy I think his name is bill, she met him a few days ago, you want some coffee?" I asked sipping my creamy coffee and smiled, there was nothing better then coffee in the morning.

"Um no Jason took me to breakfast this morning," she said, flopping down on the couch. "Gods I have so much work to do from my stupid cal class. Wait where's Hazel then?" she asked sitting up and looked around, as if to see if she had just missed her.

"She went to Frank's for the first time, they left soon after you and Jason." I smirked at the idea of Frank and Hazel keeping Percy up last night.

"Fuck, YES!" Rachel's scream could probably been heard from old lecture hall in the west campus, it made me blush and Piper smirk.

"I guess we all got some huh? Well except you," Piper said grabbing my coffee cup and taking a big gulp. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed handing it back.

"Do you put any sugar in there at all?" she asked, mock-horror in her voice, wiping her creamy mustache off.

"Not all of us have a sugar tooth at strong as yours," I said. "Now lets go do that cal work," she groaned but went to go bring her textbook.

**Percy's POV**

"Well good morning, you two! Sleep well? Oh wait you two didn't seem to sleep at all." I smirked at couple. Frank had a horrible case of bed head or more like in this case sex hair and Hazel who was smiling sheepishly was dressed only in Frank's shirt.

"Oh shut up!" Frank grumbled grabbing a mug and pouring some black coffee for himself, I never understood how people could drink coffee black it was so much better with half in half in it. "You are such a hypocrite!"

I just laughed, "you want some coffee, Hazel," I offered, seeing as Frank hadn't.

"No thanks I'm not really a fan of coffee but I'll take some tea if you have it?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Um I don't think we do… we don't really drink tea, sorry" I said, taking a big gulp of my creamy coffee.

"Here sweet heart, I got some," Frank said grabbing a small box from a plastic shopping bag on the counter.

"Aren't you thoughtful," Frank smiled proudly at his girlfriend's comment. "You were that sure you'd get lucky?" Hazel asked with a laugh.

"Well I had hopes, dreams," he said coming over and kissing her, sweetly. She laughed and playful pushed him off. He responded by tickling her and soon they were both on the floor laughing and kissing.

I sighed and put some water on, for Hazel's tea. "Hey guys I'm going out see you later, it was nice meeting you Hazel."

She smiled at me from her spot on the floor, "yeah it was nice- stop it!" her broke out in giggles as Frank went in to tickle monster mode, again.

"I'll be back later!" I called grabbing my swim bag and heading for the door, neither half of the couple seemed to notice; they were too busy lip locking on the floor of the kitchen.

I ran down the many flights of steps and made it to the door to the outside world when I realized my swim cap was back in the apartment, I groaned and ran back up the stairs, _well at least I get a warm up._

I opened the door and paused when I heard voices, I never used to eves-drop but I guess there is always a first time.

"Do you think he's lonely?" I heard Hazel's voice come from the kitchen.

"Percy? I don't know, I mean he has tons of girls but its always only once." Frank responded I heard a slurp of coffee or tea being drunk.

"He has friends right?" I frowned at Hazel's question _of course I have friends! You met me when I was with two of my best friends._

"Yeah some, but he is really busy with swimming and such, plus he is struggling with school at the moment. I don't know if he is lonely, but he seems unhappy," Frank said, softly.

"Well I think we should get him a girlfriend," Hazel's voice drifted to me making me clench me fists.

"No, he says he will never fall in love," Frank said sadness in his voice. "I think some girl broke his heart but I never got the details, he won't talk about it."

I had heard enough and strode out; slamming the door behind me, _forget the freaking cap!_

"You're late again," Annabeth bitchy voice made me scowl; _I don't need her shit today!_

"Whatever teach," I muttered, sitting down across from the annoyed blonde.

"You should really take this more seriously! I am _trying_ to help you!" she snapped, now normally I would have just ignored that or snapped back but today I really had had enough.

"Help me? Help me?" my voice raised in anger, in the quiet library it sounded even louder. "You are just doing this because Thalia asked you too! If you hate me that much then just leave! Just leave!" I was shaking, my face red with rage. I paused waiting for her to walk out but she stayed seated, head down, fumbling with her pencil.

"What is the meaning of this," a shrill voice breaks the silence. I glanced over to see an old woman dressed in purple, the librarian, Mrs. Kale. "You two out!" she pointed toward the door. I nodded and grabbed my bag and a stack of Annabeth's very large dull looking books that would put me to sleep, and hurried out with Annabeth right behind me.

I stomped down the steps, flinging my backpack on my back with unnecessary force. My hands gripping the heavy books so tight my knuckles turned white. I took a shaky breath, trying to get myself under control; it was all I could do not to punch a wall. I dug my nails into my palm so hard it drew blood.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth behind me. "Percy wait a moment!"

"What!" I yelled turning around so quickly Annabeth almost ran into me. "What do you want from me?" my voice was very low, also a growl. I looked at the girl in front of me, she looked scared but she took a breath, and her raised her chin, looking squarely at me.

"I want my books," she said slowly as if trying to not let any of her uncertainty leak into her voice. She bit her lip and tensed as if she expected me to hit her or something, she squeezed her eyes shut. I could see she was no stranger to anger.

She flinched as she felt me move, "here," I whispered all of my anger gone. She opened her eyes and glancing nervously at me, seeing the pile of books I'm holding out, she carefully took from me, nodding. She looked up at me one more time before turning on her heel and walking away. I watched her leave, frowning, "wait Annabeth!" I called after her. She turned looking curiously back; she still looked nervous and slightly scared.

"I'm…I'm sorry," I tried for a smile as she walked forward slowly. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, its just been a …a hard day. Please forgive me?"

She nodded, biting her lip, shifting her large pile of books. "I forgive you, but next time don't be late." With that she turned with a smile and walked away, head high.

I grinned at her retreating figure, "bye teach!" she turned stuck out her tongue and flipped me off and I laughed, _I think I might just have made a sort of friend_

**Hey all, I hope you liked it! I mean everyone loves them some frazel right? **

**Please review, cause I be lonely and I like to pretend I have friends! **

**Hope you all are well! **

**-pm**


	9. Chapter 9 Sex, Booze and Hot Chocolate

Chapter 9: Sex, Booze and Hot Chocolate

**Annabeth's POV **

"Hey! Hey!" I heard Rachel call in a singsong voice from the common room, as I walked in.

"Hey girlie how was class?" Piper asked. Her, Hazel and Rachel were all sitting around holding mugs with what looked like hot chocolate in them.

"How was Percy?" Hazel asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

I sighed, dropping my bag down and unzipping my tall black leather boots. "He was angry," I said sitting down and rapping my long soft sweater around me and pulling out my curls from their elastic prison.

"Angry at you?" Piper asked looking concerned, she was always watching out for me, she was like that older sister and a real mother that I never had, all wrapped into one.

"Uh oh, what did you do?" Rachel asked, taking a finger and dipping into her whipped cream and bring it to her mouth.

"Nothing!" I said, defensively, "well nothing out of the ordinary." I relented, drawing up my legging covered knees to my chest.

"You look very cute today, trying to impress someone?" Hazel asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I think he was just angry, and I did nothing, Rach," and I turned toward Hazel, "no, can't I just look cute, without it meaning anything?" I huffed; _I wasn't trying to impress him! I don't care what he thinks of me... well not really._

"I wonder why he was angry?" Piper pondered, taking a big gulp from her mug and sighing, I tried not to laugh when I saw her whipped cream mustache.

"Um I think I know," Hazel said, looking guilty. We all looked to her for more information, and she fidgeted under their glance.

She opened her mouth to, hopefully, explain but she was interrupted by the door banging open, and a familiar voice say, "Wassup, bitches!"

"Thalia," I called, grinning. And there she was, standing in our door looking tough and unapproachable as ever, with a grin on her face. I have known her longer then any of the girls here, her father, was a rich business man, like Rachel's, used to be based out in California. She lived about an hour away but she would always come to my neighborhood to volunteer at an animal rescue center near my house, and everyday when I would go for my run, she would always wave to me and give me a head nod, sometimes she was the only person who would talk to me all day, without screaming or yelling of course. We soon became friends, I was so excited that she was coming to New York, she was actually the main reason I came here, to Columbia and not to Harvard.

She nodded toward me and asked, "so whatcha talking about?" she walked in the room, shutting the door behind her and flopping down next to me.

"Your cousin actually," Piper said. "Would either of you like some hot chocolate?" she asked looking at Thalia and I.

I shook my head, "nah, I'm good thanks."

"I take some, so what about my cousin? Wait Percy right? Not Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah Percy, he was really pissed today," I said, trying to shrug it off, but the truth was Percy was sort of scary when he was angry.

"Oh?" Thalia asked taking the mug Piper passed her, she smiled at her, "you da best, thanks Pipes." Thalia turned back to me, "why was he so mad?"

I shrugged again, "dunno, I said he was late and he sort of flipped out, but he apologized he blamed it on a "bad day." Hazel was just about to tell us why, when you walked in," I explained turning to Hazel.

"Yeah, about that… it was sort of my fault," Thalia raised her eyebrows but said nothing, waiting for Hazel to go on. "I thought he was gone! But I guess he came back for something, anyway he heard me and Frank talking about him." She looked down at the mug in her hands.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked, pulled down her mug and taking out a bottle of sparkly green nail polish from her bag.

"I just said he looked lonely and maybe we should get him a girlfriend, Frank said he thought Percy looked unhappy too, but he said that Percy swore he would never fall in love. Frank suspects that some chick broke his heart but Percy won't talk about it," she finished hurriedly, as if someone was going to try and stop her if she slowed down. "And I Percy over heard us."

"Aw that's so heart breaking!" Piper cooed. She loved romance, the extremely cheesy and cliché kind that made me want to barf.

"That is pretty sad," Rachel agreed, looking up from her now sparkly toes.

Thalia sighed, "Well I promised I would say anything, but I can tell you that it was something along those lines. I have to make a call, I'll just be a minute." Thalia said taking out her phone and walked into the kitchen cove.

All of us said nothing, listening closely to the conversation in the kitchen. "Hey Grover its Thalia, I am just calling to ask if maybe you could check on Perce, I think he needs some company, do you know where to find him? It's about well…you know. Good, okay cool, thanks Grover, bye." I heard her phone slam shut and her footsteps came back in.

"So you guys wanna get some food?" she said, we all nodded hurriedly. "So Pizza?" she asked.

"I'll go get the take out menu," Piper hopping up,

Thalia smirked our flustered behavior, "you guys are terrible that this," she was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at her and stuck out my tongue.

**Percy's POV **

I was in a terrible mood when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I groaned and sat up from my spread-eagle position on my bed, "who is it?" I called.

"Dude I know you're pissed at me, but Grover's here," I heard Frank say through my dark blue door.

I sighed and stretched, before coming to the door and giving Frank one of my death glares. I wasn't actually pissed at him, I mean he has the right to his own opinion and he and Hazel said nothing out right mean about me, but I couldn't seem to get my anger under control. _Maybe I just needed to blow off some stream get drunk, take some pretty girl back to my room…_

"Hey man!" Grover greeted me giving me a one armed hug. "How are you?" he looked concerned and he had his fake smile on,_ uh-oh this wasn't a friendly visit, he was here to check on me. _

I frowned, "who told you?" I asked crossing my arms and turning to Frank who put up his hands in an innocent manner.

"It wasn't him, Thalia called me, she was just looking out for you," he admitted.

"Thalia?" I asked more to myself then to either of the boys. _How the Hades did Thalia know I was upset? Lets see not Frank maybe Hazel or…Annabeth?_

"Well I'm fine, I just over reacted. Hey lets go out to night get smashed and take some pretty girls home," I suggested.

Grover and Frank frowned at me, "what?" I asked defensively.

"How about no, you don't need booze or girls, how about we head over and hang with Hazel and her friends," Frank suggested, I looked to Grover who nodded in an agreement.

"Come on I just need to blow off some stream, it will be fun I promise!" I whined _and get my mind off everything_, I silently added.

"Sorry, I am not going to stop you but I think you should just hang with us," Frank said, he had his fatherly face on, I sighed.

"We could go see a movie?" Grover asked me, hopefully.

"Guys I'm going, have fun here," I said, turning on my heel and headed for my room to change. I heard both the guys grumble behind but neither said anything.

I grabbed my phone and pressed 4 then 'talk.'

"Yeah?" I heard Nico ask in my ear.

"You wanna go out tonight? Get a drink and maybe a girl?" I asked, I holding my breath.

"Yeah sure sounds good meet you there in say… 20." He hung up, Nico never says goodbye.

I glanced to my right at the sleeping girl beside me and sighed. She was pretty blonde, though you can tell it's not natural. Her breath smells of booze and her black make up is smudged. Her small room smelt of sex, I glanced down at my watch 2:13, _okay time to go. _I moved slowly so not to wake her, pulling on my clothes and tugging on my shoes.

I walked out of the room and I never glanced back.

The cool air felt good on my face, helping my slightly nauseous stomach calm. It had rained and the deserted street glistened, the wetness on the ground reflecting the orange of the streetlights. I walked numbly on the glowing cement.

"Going some where?" I turned quickly at the voice, stumbling in my semi drunken and exhausted state.

Annabeth was standing there, her delicate face frowning, hands on her slender hips, soft lips pursed, her captivating grey were dark, "you are beautiful," I sighed.

She blushed, _gods she is so cute when she's embarrassed. _"Are you drunk?" she asked, her frown deepening.

"N-no I'm fine, what are you doing out this late, miss goody two shoes?" I asked, copying her stature, my hands on my hips.

"I couldn't sleep," she glared at me, apparently she didn't like her new nick name. "So you haven't been drinking?" she asked.

"Well I didn't say that," I grinned at her, she didn't seem amused. "I slept some it off."

"You slept? It doesn't look like it, you look exhausted." _Is she actually concerned?_

"Well _she_ had very good stamina," I said and I giggled,_ okay maybe I was a little more drunk then I thought._

"Oh?" she looked even more upset, I didn't know why she would care, she hated me. "Did you even say good bye? Or did you just sneak out like the scum you are," her voice rose, she sounded really mad.

"Annabeth," I murmured coming closer, putting my hand on her hip and leaning down so my face was just above hers. She smelled of lemons, lavender, and some thing else I didn't have a name for, well I did, Annabeth. "Please don't be mad at me," I pleaded, my head was spinning and pounding uncomfortably.

"Oh-no you don't!" she pushed me off her, I pouted but stayed put. "Come on lets get you back home."

**Anyone else notice that I seem to focus on beverages a lot?… that's sort of weird, oh well.**

**More soon! I posted a new story if you want to check that out, its called Quick Question, Who Am I? its not my best but I would love some feedback.**

**Hope you all are well**

**-pm **

**p.s. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Being a Moron

Chapter 10: Being a Moron

**Percy's POV **

I groggily opened my eyes, groaning. My head was pounding harshly and I felt slightly shaky, rubbing my eyes I sat up and glanced around me, talking in the scene.

I was in my room; my shoes were lined up nicely at the side of my bed, _what the hell?_ I was shirtless; my shirt I wore last night was folded perfectly and smelled strongly of alcohol and fruity perfume. I was relieved to find that I was still in my jeans. I glanced over at the bedside table; there was a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. Upon further observation I saw a white slip of paper I picked it up and read,

Percy,

Please take the Advil, it will help the hang over and drink plenty of water.

Session is at 12, Don't be late.

-Annabeth

_Oh yeah... Annabeth._ He sort of remembered seeing her and taking to her, he remembered wanted to kiss her, _I wondered if I did…no I would remember something like that._

After that my memory was mostly blank, I guessed she had taken me home and put me to bed, _gods that embarrassing, I'm never gonna live that down…_

"Perce?" Frank was at his door, groaning again I dragged myself to a standing position and opened the door. "Wow you look like crap! Have a good time last night?"

"Yeah from what I can remember that is, were you here last night?" _maybe he knew what happened._

"Nope, just got home, I was at Hazel's," I goofy smile spread over his face. "Why?"

"Cause last night after I left um someone's house I ran into Annabeth and I think she brought me home and put me to bed, I got this note," I handed over the note.

Frank raised his eyebrows, "wow and you don't remember?"

I shook my head, "Little flashes but no, not really," I said, scratching the back on my neck, blushing slightly.

"Well that's sweet of her, I thought she disliked you," Frank said, _me too…_. "You hungry? I was gonna make some pasta, you want?"

"Yeah that sounds-" I checked my watch, "no, no shoot! If I'm late Annabeth really will kill me!" I grabbed my favorite dark green shirt, pulling it on in record time.

"Good luck bro," Frank called laughing as I ran out shoes in hand, backpack open, half on my back.

I took a gulp of air, as I walked out of the library more confused then before. I don't want to gloat but over the years I have gotten pretty good at understanding the strange and complicated creatures we call 'females'. I have had my fair share of them, all kinds of them, the artsy ones, the needy ones, the despite ones, the overachievers, the sassy ones, ones with daddy issues and mommy issues, depressed ones and fun ones, party girls and druggy ones, from the insecure to the overly confident, but I have never meet anyone quite like Annabeth.

Annabeth was the smartest person I have ever meet and she knows it too, she is probably the most beautiful one as well with her long blonde tendrils, tan smooth skin, stormy piercing grey eyes, pretty gentle pink lips and delicate features, add in her slim athletic body and you have one beautiful girl. She can be cold and distant, snappy, sassy and sarcastic, passion and angry, even the occasional relaxed moment, she could change to any one of these at a moments notice without any rhyme or reason I could see. I knew there must be a trigger but I didn't know what it was and it was driving me crazy.

Today was a good example:

_I walked up to the large dark wooden table where she was already sitting, leaning over a book studying it with such intensity that if a three headed dragon set the library on fire she probably wouldn't have noticed._

_I came closer watching her carefully, one of her blonde curls had escaped from behind her ear but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes were a wed of complex thoughts, facts, problems, and numbers as she studied the page, she had a soft long sweater on similar to the last one it was dark blue, it was rapped tightly around her as if it were armor, that protected her from my prying eyes, her jeans, clear favorites were worn and a soft light blue with a obviously natural rip at the knee. _

"_Are you just going to stand there like an idiot because I have places to be and people to see and you are wasting my time," she said without looking up from her large book._

_I grinned, "popular are we?" I mocked, my heart beating harder when she looked up me, eyebrows raised. _

"_Here." She abruptly, all playfulness gone, handing over a packet of paper, Annabeth loved packets. _

"_Why thank you kind lady," I said, trying for a smile but none was found only a look to the sky as if to say 'gods please me'. _

"_Get started," she ordered, turning back to her book. _

_I watched her, debating weather or not to bring up last night and thank her for bring me home and putting me to sleep. I imagined Annabeth taking my shirt off, I wished the thought disgusted me…but it didn't. I liked the idea of Annabeth and removing clothes, I hoped it was just because she was hot not because I was falling for her because I will **never** fall again, even for someone as beautiful, smart and sassy as Annabeth. _

"_Hey Annabeth?" I asked trying to sound more confident then I felt, but I failed, well what else is new I mean that's how I got in this position in the first place. _

"_What!" she sounded like a mom talking to her eight year old after he has been whining for treats for hours. _

_I swallowed, "thanks for… you know last night…it was really sweet of you and I appreciate it so thank you." I couldn't look at her reaction so I started to work on her stupid packet, it was hard and complicated but actually doable, I swelled with pride after finishing a particularly difficult problem and checking it to see if it was correct just how Annabeth taught me._

_I must have been working half an hour, and I was starting to fell very antsy when Annabeth said quietly, "did you even know her name?" I was startled by the anger-laced tone. _

_I looked up at her eyes were still glued to her book, her brow were frowned with anger or concentration I wasn't sure which, most likely both. "Who's name?" I played innocent but I knew she was asking about my one night stand. _

"_You know exactly who, that idiotic low self esteem girl you took advantage of. Do you know her name?" she seemed to be spitting the words at like a cannon shooting out heavy dangerous metal balls. _

"_You don't even know her, what makes you think she is stupid and is uncertain of herself, and did **not** take advantage of her she was willing." I defended, hoping the bullets._

"_She has to be more of a moron then you to even consider sleeping with you," she snapped. _

_I have to admit that stung but even so I shouldn't have said what I did, "you are just bitter because nobody loves you!" I know, I know I'm horrible but my head was still throbbing and being called a moron, brought back bad memories. _

"_I hate you," she voice was acid, a look backing up her statement clouded her features. _

_Guilt swept through me as soon as the words were out of my mouth, but it was too late to take them back. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that…" I stuttered, "that was out of line, I didn't mean that, the hangover it's making me…I'm sorry." _

_Her eyes were filled with angry tears and she was shaking, "I hate you…" she paused before saying the last bit, "idiot." _

**Oooooooh…. Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**This chapter didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to but oh well. **

**Hope you all are well!**

**-pm**


	11. Chapter 11 Me Love? Of Course Not!

Chapter 11:

**Annabeth's POV **

After Percy and I's slightly disagreement, in which Percy had been a complete dickhead per his usual, he had apologized, I had had nodded and just like that we were fine, well sort of. I mean things were awkward and distant between us instead fiery and passionate, our bickering stopped, he stopped calling me teach and I stopped, or tried to stop, rolling my eyes. I had to admit I missed it. I missed our back and forth, his nicknames and my smart-ass retorts; but I would never tell him that. This was his fault; if he hadn't slept with that cunt everything would be the way it was supposed to. I didn't know why I cared so much I mean she got what she deserved, what kind of girl would sleep with _that,_ well Rachel… well she's different. Its not like I'm jealous or something.

"Hey smart-ass!" I rolled over on to my stomach to face the intruder.

I grinned "hey Thals!"

"Whussup bitch?" she said coming into my room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed, "nothing, I'm fine, I guess… what about you?" I asked.

"You're not fine, you're still moping about my seaweed brain of a cousin," she crossed her arms and gave me a 'gotcha' look.

"No! I'm not," I blushed. "And sea-weed brain?"

"Yes you are you have a crush on him like everyone else in this damn city!" she huffed and plopped herself down in Piper's beanbag chair.

I blushed ever harder, "No! I don't like him; I hate him. He is oblivious, annoying and a man-whore!"

"True, but you still like him," she said taking out a bag of lay potatoes chips from her black and purple messenger bag and munched on one loudly.

"No. I. Don't!" I almost yelled.

She shrugged, "Okay, okay keep your pants on, jeez."

I took a breath and sigh, "so seaweed brain?" I asked.

"Oh yes, right. Well our fathers" she made a face at the word as if it might make her up chuck, "made us go on a family trip at the beach when I was like 15. The trip was hell but there was this one day Nico, Percy and I went to the beach alone and it was super fun we just hung out, ate fluff sandwiches and swam, well Percy swam. He wouldn't get out of the ocean; seriously he was in there for like 6 hours. I can't believe he didn't get like hypothermia or something. He loves to swim especially in the ocean, so me and Nico started making up nicknames for him and I started calling him sea-weed brain."

I smiled, "Well it's a good name I might have to steal it from you."

"Knock yourself out. Hey, do you have any food?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you ever stop eating?" I laughed and got up, taking out my stash of study chocolate and tossed it to her. I started always keeping chocolate around for times of stress and usually that was mostly cramming. When I am super stressed I forget to eat and therefore go for like days without eating, especially final season so I keep chocolate around to nibble on and thus get enough calories to function.

"Nope," she sang and munching away on my chocolate bar, it was like she had the munchies all the time, except she didn't do drugs.

**Percy's POV**

"I'm an idiot, such an idiot!" I moaned, flopping on the couch.

"You just noticed?" Frank asked, with out looking up from his computer screen.

"You're not helping!" I groaned, sitting up straighter and giving him the finger.

He glanced up long enough to catch it, but he just grinned and held up his finger but in a much more polite 'wait one minute' gesture and looked back down at his precious screen.

He typed for what seemed like 4 hours and then finally he sighed and closed his laptop. He raised his eyebrows and held his hands in his lap like a therapist, "Well, why are you an idiot, this time?"

"I just said some stuff to Annabeth that wasn't very nice and now everything is horrible. I mean we're being polite and everything, its simply horrific!" I moaned dramatically.

"Polite? Oh the horror! It's a travesty! The world is gonna end? Apocalypse 2012 is coming true! Percy and Annabeth are being polite to one other, I am devastated," Frank mimicked, rolling his eyes. "Calm down lover boy and just apologize, for Pete's sake!"

"Wait, wait, who said anything about love? And besides I already did and she forgave me, but its clear that she is still mad, not that I blame her. Well she did call me an idiot so I guess she should apologize as well." But I knew I had gone the most hurting and I also know that she just called me that because I said nobody loved her, that was really low, I know but I didn't think she'd take it as hard as she did. I wonder why she took it that hard, I mean she must know people love her, just look at her roommates and Thalia, they clearly love her. Despite all my explanations and excuses the guilt wasn't going away and I really needed to do something about it. I really missed her, the real her, not this polite and distant girl who never seemed to smile or have any readable emotions around me.

"Well all I am saying is that you seemed to care an awful lot about this girl," Frank said, musingly and opening up his laptop again.

"What? No! Do you know me at all? I do not fall for girls, ever. That's final." I paused letting my message sink in, but Frank just smirked without saying anything so I went on, "and besides its not like she would _ever_ like me. She's like me, she doesn't want to do that whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing, its stupid anyway," I said, feeling as though I was convincing myself, but of course I wasn't. I do _not_ fall in love period, the end. Who needs a girlfriend anyway? "I have lots of girls, why want to give up all those girls for just one? Even if it is a girl like that…" my mind swirled with images of Annabeth, I tried to push them away, think of other girls, hotter girls…but I couldn't think of anyone as beautiful, feisty, and genius as Annabeth.

"Well let me tell you from experience, man. Giving up slutty, drunk girls for love is totally worst it, and its definitely not stupid," Frank said.

Annoyingly enough my brain started to agree with him but I stopped myself, slutty drunk girls are on my top 5 favorite things, well if I had a list. "Listen Hazel's great and everything but I do not and will never fall in love, especially not with a girl who doesn't want me and Annabeth doesn't want me."

"If that how you feel, but if I were you I would give love a chance," Frank said, sounding rather like a parent.

"Well you aren't me," I muttered.

I wasn't so sure about this whole love thing but I did know that I wanted my friend back.

**Hey anyone have any great percabeth or tratie stories they want to recommend? That would be fantastic! I would love to read your stories as well. **

**Hope you are all well,**

**-pm**


End file.
